Our Hobby
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: " Aku benci bau kopi. apalagi meminum nya! " kata Aomine menyilangkan tangan nya lalu membuang muka nya ke arah jendela/"Aominecchi, aku menyukai mu " ucap Kise tertunduk malu tidak berani menatap senpai nya." Apa ? aku tidak salah dengar kan Baka Kise " kata Aomine dengan tampang nyebelin nya, menurut Kise / " Kise, Aishite " ucap Aomine memegang kepala nya, membiarkaan air mata


Title : Basket and Coffee

Author : Daehyun imnida

Genre : Romance XD

Rating : T

Chapter : ?

cast :

Aomine Daiki

Kise Ryouta

and others

Disclaimer : terinspirasi dari salah satu dari lagu korea B.A.P-Coffee shop :D ini merupakan salah satu lagu wajib saya dengar T^T karena iseng buat saja cerita nya  
-mereka bukan milik saya, tapi cerita asli punya saya Xd

Warning : BOY X BOY, ADA UNSUR GILA(?) NYA , CERITA DI LUAR KENORMALAN, ANEH ==V, jika ada kalimat atau kata-kata yang kalian kurang paham, tolong gunakan otak kalian untuk mengerti maksudnya #plak, Tyops bertebaran. dan juga bahasa gaul (?) XD

note : setiap garis berubah waktu nya

tanda**" "masa sekarang **

**tanda****_"##"_**** masa lalu mereka**

* * *

Sinar mentari yang menyapa dunia dengan memancarkan cahaya nya untuk membangun kan makhluk bumi.

Aomine Daiki, bangun dari single size nya setelah merasakan sesuatu bergetar di kasurnya. Ia berusaha meraih benda bergetar tersebut walaupun katup mata nya enggan untuk membuka .

**07.00 AM **

Sebentar Aomine melihat jam di handphone nya. Mau tidak mau dia harus bangun dari tempat tidur nya, walaupun hari ini ia mendapatkan hari libur .

Apa kalian mengenal Aomine Daiki ? Pria dengan rambut biru tua nya, mata yang tajam bagaikan elang, seringaian nya yang membuat orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya takut, tubuh coklat tan nya. Otot-otot nya yang sering latihan fisik, terlebih lagi dia adalah seorang bintang di dunia basket, perfect boy right ?

Aomine mulai terbangun dari tidur nya. Ia merengangkan tubuh nya agar terasa lebih segar, apa lagi udara pagi sangat bagus untuk nya.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan hari ini ?

Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur nya. Sudah tiga tahun ia tinggal di apartement sendirian. Ia mengambil handuk nya dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi nya.

Tidak 20 menit kemudian ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Mandi di pagi hari memang sangat membantu nya untuk menyegarkan tubuh nya.

Sepatu cats berwarna coklat, celana panjang yang membalut kaki nya, baju kaos V-neck abu-abu berlengan panjang. Memperlihatkan lekukan otot-otot nya. Aha mungkin ia akan kepelabuhan .

Aomine mengambil Handphone dan heatset nya agar ia bisa mendengarkan musik sambil jalan-jalan.

Sebelum ia keluar dari apartement nya, ia menghampiri sebuah meja yang terdapat sebuah bingkai foto.

Aomine mengambil bingkai tersebut, ia sedikit mengusap sekumpulan foto-foto yang ia gubungkan disana.

" Aku seharian ini akan jalan-jalan lalu akan kepelabuhan. Mungkin untuk menenangkan diri ku sebelum aku kembali ke aktifitas ku sebelum nya." ucap Aomine lagi sambil mengelus foto di bingkai itu, Memandangi nya sambil menjelaskan kegiatan nya hari ini.

Ia kembali meletak kan bingkai tersebut dan segera keluar dari apartement nya .

* * *

_**##**_

" Kise! Aku kan sudah bilang! aku tidak mau menemani mu! " Ucap Aomine kesal.

Mereka yang baru saja selesai latihan basket sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Setiap hari latihan memang membuat mereka kelelahan. Saat selesai latihan, orang pertama yang senang adalah Kise. Ia memang paling senang kalau latihan ketat ini selesai

" Aominecchi, temani aku ke kedai kopi ya ? " Kata Kise yang tidak lupa dengan suara nya yang ceria dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

" tidak mau. Aku ingin ke pelabuhan. Aku ada kencan dengan ikan-ikan laut " ucap Aomine yang tidak peduli dengan rengekan Kise.

" Hahh ? Kencan di pelabuhan memancing ikan atau pulang kerumah membaca majalah _por**_ ? " Ejek Kise dan kemudian mendapat hadiah tinjuan di kepalanya.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin di temanin Aominecchi saja. Abis itu aku akan menemani mu kepelabuhan-ssu ~" kata Kise lagi. Ia paling tidak suka kalau pulang sendiri. Apalagi saat ini ia ingin sekali mencium aroma kopi dari kedai langganan nya.

" Ayolah~"

" Tidak mau! "

" Aku mohon Aominecchi "

" Ayolah, aku akan mentraktir mu kok "

" Pergi saja dengan Midorin! " ucap Aomine yang berusaha tidak menatap puppy eyes maut kise.

" Aku tidak mau dengan makhluk kodok Hijau yang aneh itu! " Rengek Kise. Sedangkan orang yang disebut sedang membetulkan letak kaca mata nya dan menahan rasa kesal atas Hinaan Kise.

Aomine mulai berpikir, jika ia menolak ia pasti akan terus di desak oleh Kise. Bahkan akan mengganggu nya saat ia sedang memancing nanti.

Kise yang tidak melihat tanda gerakan dari Aomine langsung saja menarik tangan nya ia pikir kelamaan kalau menunggu keputusan Aomine.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku benci bau kopi. apalagi meminum nya! " kata Aomine menyilangkan tangan nya lalu membuang muka nya ke arah jendela

" Hmm, apa yang kau liat Aominecchi ? Wanita sexy ?" tanya Kise ikut menoleh sambil meminum Capuccino nya.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan! Aku hanya melihat pemandangan di luar saja! " Aomine yang sedikit menggeprak meja tanda ia kesal, tapi sayang tidak di hiraukan oleh Kise.

" Ne ne, bagaimana aroma kopi disini ? pasti enak kan ? Aku saja sampai ketagihan ingin mencoba nya terus~". Aomine yang melihat Kise meminum Capuccino itu dengan gaya aneh nya.

" Kau bodoh ? Aku saja tidak mau mencium nya " kata Aomine menyumpit (?) Hidung nya sambil bersandar di kursi nya.

" Kalau kau seperti itu, kau tidak akan bernafas Aominechhi " kata Kise aneh melihat tingkah laku aneh Aomine.

" Kenapa ? Apa kau benci kopi ? Padahal kopi di sini enak loh ". Kata Kise menjelaskan dengan ekspresi ceria nya.

" Kenapa kau benci dengan kopi ? "

" Aku tidak suka rasanya, pahit. Apa lagi aroma nya. lebih baik aku latihan seharian dari pada meminum kopi ". Kata Aomine masih menyumpit (?) Hidung nya. Tapi tetap saja ia bisa mencium aroma kopi disana.

" Jawaban mu aneh, Aominecchi " ucap Kise facepalm

Setelah itu hening melanda mereka. Aomine tidak melakukan kelakuan aneh lagi,Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kise sedikit mengintip Aomine, ia bahkan tidak memakan kue dan kopi yang ia pesan. Kalau kopi ia tau Aomine tidak akan meminum nya, tapi masa ia juga tidak mau memakan kue Tiramisu yang Kise pesan, kan sayang.

" Hey "

Kise melihat Aomine " apa kau sudah selesai dengan kopi mu ? Minuman mu kan sudah habis, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini" kata Aomine.

" Apa Aominecchi ingin ke pelabuhan sekarang ? Aominecchi tidak betah disini? Seharusnya Aominecchi tidak usah menema ni ku" Tanya Kise dengan polos nya.

" Teme! Memang nya dari tadi aku bilang apa ?! Sejak awal Aku memang tidak mau menemani mu kesini!" Amarah Aomine keluar, empat siku-siku muncul di pelipisnya. Aomine memang sering dibuat kesal oleh orang yang di depan nya ini.

" Aominecchi _... Hiks .. Hiks.._ Kau jahat sekali ssu~ padahal aku senang sekali kau mau nememaniku " ucap Kise. Rasa nya Aomine ingin membunuh Kise! ' Siapa yang mau nememanimu, Teme! "

Aomine menghela nafasnya berat, memang susah kalau berlawanan dengan Kise. Sifat kekanakan yang ia buat-buat selalu membuat urat nadi nya naik.

" Aominecchi .. _Aaaaaa~_ " Aomine yang melihat suapan Kise ke arahnya, berusaha untuk menghindar. Ia sengaja tidak memakan kue itu karena rasa nya Tiramisu, kopi.

" Aku tidak -" Tapi terlambat. Potongan kue itu sudah ada di mulut nya dan itu tidak lah sedikit tapi mulutnya penuh dengan kue Tiramisu.

" BhaHaha "

" Teme ! Ryouta ! " Teriak Aomine yang berusaha memuntahkan kue tersebut. Buru-buru Kise menahan bibir Aomine.

**Deg!**

Ada sesuatu yang bergetar di hati Aomine, rasa nya ada sesuatu yang mengalirkan listrik ke tubuh Aomine. Kise yang terus menyentuh bibir Aomine dengan jari-jari nya agar Aomine tidak memuntahkan kue Tiramisu itu.

_**Perasaan apa ini ?**_

" Bagaimana, rasa nya enak kan ? " Tanya Kise yang kembali ke tempat duduk nya semula sambil tersenyum ke arah Aomine.

Memang kue nya tidak pahit, tapi bukan itu yang sekarang Aomine rasakan. Sentuhan Kise tadi, kenapa membuatnya bergetar. Ia jadi gugup untuk menatap mata gold Kise. ia buru-buru menatap pemandangan di luar jendela.

" Aominecchi .._ Aaaa ~_". Lagi-lagi

" Kau tidak malu di lihat orang-orang disini? " tanya Aomine tanpa melihat Kise.

" Are ? Kenapa mesti malu ? " Tanya Kise. Aishh Kise Baka apa dia tidak peka kalau ia gugup.

_" Aominecchi kopi memang rasa nya pahit, tapi tidak akan pahit selama di temanin dengan makanan manis " Kata Kise " cobalah cicipi kopi ini seperti kau menyukai basket. Kopi dan basket, mereka memiliki sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk kita coba " tambah nya Kise. Ucapan Kise benar-benar aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Aomine menatap mata Kise. Disana Aomine dapat melihat pantulan diri nya. Eh ?_

" _Aaaaa~_ " dan tanpa sadar Aomine menerima suapan itu. Dan di saat bersamaan rasa itu kembali mengelitik diri nya.

" Kau suka kan ? Rasa nya tidak buruk kan ?" Tanya Kise yang mulai lagi menyuapi Aomine . '

'Bukan, bukan rasanya yang ku terima di lidah ku . Tapi ekspresi mu yang berubah-ubah. Tatapan mu itu ... ' batin Aomine tanpa sadar. Dan Aomine baru menyadari, ternyata ekspresi Kise sangat menyenangkan untuk melihat nya. ia ingin terus seperti ini, sebentar saja.

**_-Apa salahnya Aomine mulai menyukai rasa Kopi, seperti ia menyukai basket ? _**

* * *

_" 1 cup Capuccino ukuran besar dan 2 potong Tiramisu nya. Ada lagi tambahan nya ? "_ ucap seorang pelayan tersebut. Aomine menggeleng, ia langsung mengambil pesanan nya tersebut dan membayarnya.

" Terimaa kasih banyak atas kunjungan. Nya " salam pelayan itu. Aomine keluar dari kedai kopi itu.

1 cup Capuccino ukuran besar dan 2 potong tiramisu sekarang ada pada Aomine. Biasanya jika ia ingin kepelabuhan ia akan selalu membeli makanan tersebut untuk cemilan disana

_-Bahkan saat Aomine berada di kedai kopi itu, ia selalu mencium aroma tubuh Kise _

.

.

.

.

ia berjalan dengan santai nya. Sesekali ia melihat gedung-gedung klasik menjulang tinggi itu. Walau saat ini kota sedang padat. Ia berhenti tepat di samping tiang lalu lintas . Tanpa sengaja, ia melihat layar tv yang terletak di gedung itu. Menampilkan sebuah iklan yang di bintangi oleh seseorang yang Aomine kenal.

Aomine terus memerhatikan nya. Rambut kuning sepanjang leher, anting-anting yang menempel di telingan nya, mata emas nya itu. Aomine tersenyum, apa para kaum hawa suka laaki-laki seperti orang yang di tv itu ?  
Haahhh sudah berapa lama Aomine tidak bertemu dengan orang itu ?

Saat Aomine sedang berjalan melewati taman kota, ia jadi teringat bintang iklan yang ada di Tv layang itu.

**_Kise Ryouta_**

Dulu ia sangat dekat dengan orang itu selain dekat dengan Kuroko tentu nya. Sebelum mereka tidak satu sekolah lagi, Aomine selalu bermain basket dengan Kise, melihat bagaimana Kise merebut bola dari Aomine, hobby aneh Kise, dan sifat nya itu. Dan seiring dengan waktu, ia mulai menyukai Kise Ryouta.

_Awal nya..._

##

_" Aominecchi, aku menyukai mu " ucap Kise tertunduk malu tidak berani menatap senpai nya. _

_" Apa ? aku tidak salah dengar kan Baka Kise " kata Aomine dengan tampang nyebelin nya, menurut Kise _

_" Aominecchi, aku serius. Aku menyukai mu! " Kata Kise kesal. _

_Mereka saat ini berada di taman. Menghabiskan waktu dengan latihan basket disini, selalu saat sedang libur sekolah. _

_Aomine menghela nafas " dengar ya, aku hanya menyukai wanita yang cukup berdada(?) Bukan laki-laki cantik seperti mu " Aomine menggaruk belakang kepala nya yang tidak gatal. Apa-apaan perkatan Kise barusan, aneh-aneh saja. _

_Jleb! Bagaikan sebuah pedang yang menusuk hati nya, apa ini penolakan ? _

_Kise memandang Aomine " Baka Aomine! Singkirkan hobby aneh mu itu! " Kata nya, seperti nya Kise mulai tidak beres otak nya. _

_Tapi untung nya Aomine tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Kise barusan. Ia mengulurkan tangan nya untuk mengelus kepala Kise. Di usap nya kepala kuning itu dengan lembut " apa kau sakit ? Bicara mu yang bilang menyukai ku itu aneh Kise. Aku jadi mengkhawatirkan mu " kata nya _

_Wajah Kise cukup memerah sampai ke kuping nya. Ia tau perkataan Aomine menolak diri nya untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tapi perlakuan Aomine lah yang selama ini membuat Kise memiliki perasaan untuk menyukai Aomine _

_Puk! _

_Kesal. Saat ini Kise sangat kesal dengan perlakuan Aomine barusan. Kenapa ? Kenapa ia mengirimkan sentuhan di kepala nya? Itu membuat Kise menjadi resah. Kise yang menarik lengan Aomine untuk merasakan manis nya bibir Aomine. Tidak ada gerakan, hanya menempel saja tapi itu cukup membuat Aomine kaget setengah mati. _

_Aomine bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sekarang. Ia membekap bibinya tapi ia langsung sadar kalau Kise tidak menoleh nya. Aomine berpikir kejadian ini terulang lagi saat di kedai kopi. Jantung Aomine berdetak dengan cepat. _

_" Kise " _

_Tapi orang yang di depan Aomine tidak menoleh ke arahnya. _

_" Kise ". Panggil nya lagi _

_Aomine langsung menarik bahu Kise dan betapa ia terkejut ternyata Kise mengeluarkan air mata nya. _

_" Maaf, maafkan aku " katanya menghapus airmata nya dan berusaha tersenyum di depan Aomine. _

_Perasaan yang menghujap di jantung Aomine, perasaan yang membuat Aomine gelisah saat melihat Kise menangis. Rasa nya ia juga ikut sakit saat melihat Kise menangis. _

_". Aominecchi anggap saja ucapan ku tadi tidak pernah ku ucapkan " Kise tersenyum, tapi Aomine tau ia tidak dalam keadaan senang. _

_Aomine menyingkirkan helaian poni Kise " aku mohon jangan menangis seperti ini. Aku juga bingung kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini " setelah itu Aomine memeluk Kise. Taukah kau Aomine Kau membuat Kise terus mengharapkan balasan perasaan nya padamu. _

_Kise tau, Kise menyukai orang yang baka seperti Aomine tapi ia sudah terlanjur menyukai perhatian dan senyum Aomine. Ia tidak akan menyerah._

Dan setelah kejadian itu, Kise berusaha membuat Aomine terus memperlakukan nya seperti orang yang spesial. Walau Aomine selalu berkata Kise hanyalah patner team dan teman latihan nya saja.

Aomine yang mengingat, bagaimana Kise menyatakan perasaan nya sebelum Aomine menyadari nya. Ia juga menyesal tidak menyadari perasaan Kise.

_" Bagi ku Aomine adalah langit untuk ku. Aku sebagai bunga matahari terus memperhatikan Aomine yang bersinar " Ucap Kise yang memegang sebagian bunga matahari itu. _

_" Aku senang aku bisa mengenal Aominecchi." Ucap Kise saat ia membelakangi punggung Aomine. _

_Aomine yang mendengar nya sambil mengendarai sepeda tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa ucapan Kise tentang diri nya sebagai semangat tersendiri bagi nya. _

Aomine menutup mata nya saat menatap kolam air mancur di depan nya. Banyak warga disana melemparkan Koin untuk berdoa. Katanya jika seseorang melempar koin nya sambil mengucapkan permohonan, permohonan kita akan terkabur.

Aomine mendekati kolam air mancur itu. Ia memang memegang koin itu. Tapi jika ia berharap pun ia kira akan percuma saja. Orang yang ia sukai mungkin sudah melupakan nya, mengingat mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Saat bertemu pun tatapan orang itu sudah berubah, bukan Kise yang ia kenal. Aomine merindukan tatapan Kise yang memiliki mata yang cerah dan bersemangat itu. Bukan tatapan kosong yang memikirkan strategi menyalin gerakan basketnya.

Aomine melempar Koin itu. Tapi bukan nya ia memejamkan mata nya untuk memohon sesuatu, tetapi mendengar suara koin yang sudah tenggelam di kolam air mancur. Jika pun ia memohon, ia hanya ingin melihat bayangan Kise ada di depan mata nya, tersenyum hangat kepada nya, dan memanggil nama nya, itu saja.

Aomine membuka mata nya perlahan. Tidak ada, tidak ada bayangan orang yang ia harapkan. Bodoh, ia saja sudah lupa bagaimana ciri-ciri fisik Kise Ryouta sekarang..

Aomine menghela nafas nya lalu melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan taman kota yang penuh dengan kenangan nya dengan Kise.

* * *

_**##**_

Hari sudah sore. Aomine membereskan buku dan peralatan tulisnya. Ia sudah memiliki janji dengan Kise.

Mereka akan pergi ke taman Hiburan di sore hari.

" Aominecchi, ayo kita pergi ke taman Hiburan. Aku ingin menaiki komedi putar sambil melihat matahari terbenam " kata Kise mengajak Aomine.

Aomine tentu saja malas, ia yang sering latihan sampai larut malam harus di ganggu oleh ajakan Kise. Sebelum Aomine membantah, Kise memotong perkataan Aomine.

" Ada yang ingin ku katakan sesuatu pada mu " kata Kise. Aomine bisa melihat wajah serius Kise walaupun sekilas.

Aomine menggaruk kepala nya yang sama sekali tidak gatal " ahh wari, tapi aku masih ada latihan sampai malam nanti " ucap Aomine. Ia memang tidak tertarik dengan ajakan Kise.

Cukup hening seketika, tapi...

" Aku tunggu di penjagaan komedi putar jam 6 " kata Kise sedikit membentar.

" Aho, aku tidak akan datang! " kata Aomine meninggalkan Kise sambil melambaikan tangan nya. Ia ingin melanjutkan latihan nya karena percuma mendengar Kise, dia keras kepala.

" Aku menunggu mu Aominecchi! sampai kau datang dan kita menaiki komedi putar bersama! " Teriak Kise, tidak peduli anak-anak Teiko melihat Kise. BerTeriak.

' Baka ! ' Umpat Aomine malu menjadi bahan perhatian atas tindakan Kise.

Apa dia akan datang ?

Aomine datang, ia tidak fokus latihan karena Kise seperti itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin di katakan oleh nya makanya Aomine tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Ia mengambil tas nya. Ia bakal terlambat memang, tapi kaki Aomine seperti bergerak sendiri terus berlari walau nafas Aomine kelelahan akibat berlari.

Saat ia berlari, mata nya tidak sengaja melihat sebuah toko. Toko kedai yang sering Kise kunjungi. Dan entah kenapa pikiran nya mengatakan, Aomine harus masuk ke kedai itu untuk membeli minuman kesukaan Kise.

Bodoh! Bahkan ia tidak suka mencium aroma kopi pahit itu. Tapi kenapa ia bertekat tetap masuk dan membelikan Kise minuman itu.

Memang ada yang mengganjal di pikiran Aomine. Tiba-tiba Kise mengajak nya pergi ke taman hiburan menjelang malam hari. Memang taman hiburan masih buka sampai larut malam, tapi siapa yang ingin ke taman hiburan malam-malam seperti ini? Apa lagi tatapan Kise terlihat serius saat mengajak Aomine. biasa nya Kise akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan di siang hari. Tapi tadi wajahnya terlihat sendu walaupun ia tutup-tutupi.

Aomine sangat kesal. Kenapa ia harus mengntri hanya untuk membeli 1 cup capuccino kesukaan Kise, ini membuang waktu! Tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. 'Teme! Sampai kapan aku terus menunggu seperti ini!' Batin Aomine kesal karena sedari tadi ia tidak maju-maju ke arah mesin kasir itu!

Jam 18.05 Aomine masih berada di antrian itu.

.

.

.

.

**19.05 PM **

sampainya ia di taman Hiburan, Aomine sibuk mencari Kise. Tapi sungguh, untuk apa ia susah-susah payah mencari Kise kalau di taman hiburan ini sudah tidak ada pengunjung lagi. Hanya ada Aomine yang mencari Kise!

Tapi Aomine melihat seseorang yang tidak asing berjalan menghampiri nya. Kise berjalan lemas dengan kepala tertunduk. Kenapa ?

" Ahh, Aomine " kata Kise.

" Haha kau telat Ahomine, matahari nya sudah terbenam beberapa jam yang lalu " ucap Kise dengan cengiran bodoh nya tetapi terlihat sedih.

" Kise! Kau kenapa ?! " Aomine yang panik melihat tingkah laku Kise, Aomine menggerakkan bahu nya. Kise terlihat sangat lemas, sangat lemas.

" Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja terasa sakit " ucapnya lagi. Bicara Kise memegang dada nya.

" Ahh benar, seharusnya Aominechii datang tepat waktu " kata Kise menunduk kan wajah nya.

" Seharusnya, aku melihat matahari terbenam bersama Aominechii "

" Kise! Hoy Kise! Kenapa dengan diri mu! " Aomine tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Kise. Ada yang tidak beres dengan nya. Aomine merasakan perasaan aneh . Seperti Aomine tau apa yang akan Kise katakan.

" Tapi Aominechii tidak datang. Aominecchii Terlalu sibuk mencari lawan yang sebanding dengan nya. Bahkan ia sekarang sudah tidak merasakan keberadaan ku di samping nya" ucap Kise lagi dengan senyum lemah nya.

Aomine tidak suka atmosfer ini. Tangan nya bergetar tidak terkendali. Bahkan mulutnya susah untuk menyela perkataan Kise.

" Katakan pada ku, apa aku penghalang bagi hobby mu? Apa basket yang membuat mu berubah seperti ini?! " Teriak Kise.

Kise melihat Aomine tidak menjawab apa-apa. Kaget dengan perkataan Kise.

" Apa sekarang, tujuan mu bermain basket untuk menjatuhkan lawan yang lemah ? "

Apa hobby nya mengubah diri nya menjadi seperti ini? Menjatuhkan lawan tanpa merasakan kesenangan dalam bermain basket. Menghancurkan orang-orang yang juga menyukai hobby nya

Kise menepis tangan Aomine dari bahu nya. Kise mengusap mata dengan lengan nya. Tidak ingin terlihat oleh Aomine.

" Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak memandang ku ?! Kenapa kau tidak menyadari kalau aku menyukai mu?! Kenapa kau mengabaikan ku ?! " Lanjut Kise menutup wajahnya, menahan air mata nya untuk keluar

_" Gomen ne, aku berhenti menyukai mu " kata Kise dingin bagaikan sebuah pedang membelah tubuh Aomine seketika. _

_haha he's joking right ?_

" Aku selalu berusaha dekat dengan Aomine karena aku menunggu Aomine menyatakan perasaan nya juga pada ku, karena aku tau Aomine juga menyukai ku "

" Tapi perasaan itu tidak kurasakan lagi karena semakin dekat Aomine bermain basket, semakin jauh Aomine dekat dengan ku. Aku merasakan kesenaangan dan kehidupan baru saat bermain basket. Tapi aku merasa sakit saat basket merubah jalan main mu. tidak, lebih tepat nya kau berubah semenjak saat itu !". Jelas Kise menatap Aomine. Ia sudah jelas dengan tatapan Aomine.

Kise tidak mempermasalahkan Aomine menyukai basket. Aomine dan basketlah yang membawa Kise mempunyai tujuan hidup. Tapi saat hari itu Aomine berubah sedikit-demi sedikit. Aomine menghancurkan kesenangan orang-orang yang menyukai basket demi mencari lawan yang sebanding. Kise tidak menyukai itu.

* * *

Dan saat kejadian itu Aomine menyadari, ia memang menyukai Kise. Saat ia mengajak Kise untuk menyukai basket. Ia sangat menyesal karena tidak menyadari perasaan nya.

Disini, Aomine berdiri memandang komedi putar yang terpantul cahaya matahari terbenam.

_-Mungkin kalau ia tepat waktu, ia bisa merasakan apa yang Kise rasakan saat memandang matahari terbenam. _

_-Mungkin jika Aomine datang, ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Kise _

_-Mungkin kalau Kise disini, ia akan lebih menyukai Kise dan menatap matahari terbenam bersama-sama_

Matahari pun sudah terbenam tergantikan oleh cahaya bulan. Aomine merasakan cairan yang keluar dari pelupuk mata nya.

Dia memang pantas mendapatkan ini. ia menghancurkan impian orang-orang yang menyukai bola basket, bayangan yang selalu mengikuti nya meninggalkan nya, hobby nya membawa dia ke jalan yang membingungkan dan

orang yang menyukai nya telah pergi

Tapi ia tidak akan menyesali ini. Air mata yang keluar dari kelopak mata nya tidak akan ia hapus, biarlah ia merasakan sakit seperti ini.

Ia tidak kan pernah menyesal, karena berkaat Hobby nya ia bisa mengenal mereka. Hobby nya mengenal mereka, Hobby nya yang membawa nya seperti ini.

Ia berterima kasih dapat merasakan kehangatan orang-orang yang ia sayangi bersama hobby nya.

Satu-satu nya yang tidak akan meninggalkan Aomine adalah Hobby nya.

Dan ia akan selalu mengingat kenangan-kenangan bersama semua orang dan tetap mencintai hobby nya.

_" Kise, Aishite "_ ucap Aomine memegang kepala nya, membiarkaan air mata nya turun.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Kise, ingin melihat senyum dan sifat nya, ingin memeluk dan mengatakan kalau Aomine juga menyukai nya.

_" Kise, Aishite "_ tapi itu sudah terlambat. Walaupun mereka bertemu, mereka tidak akan kembali seperti dulu. Walaupun mereka di pertemukan mereka akan melawan satu sama lain, memperebutkan siapa yang akan menang.

-_ Hobby mereka yang mempertemukan mereka berdua _

_- karena memiliki Hobby yang sama, mereka memiliki perasaan satu samaa lain _

_-dan Hobby mereka berdua lah yang mengharuskan mereka untuk menentukaan siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang_

Malam hari yang dingin dan sepi, Aomine hanya melihat komedi putar yang diam tidak bergerak. Ia membayangkan bagaimana waktu itu jika ia datang, apa dia akan bersama Kise ? Apa dia melihat wajah ceria Kise ? Apa mereka tidak berpisah seperti ini ?

Biarkan lah hari ini Aomine tidak pergi kepelabuhan, ia ingin melihat kebodohan nya karena membuat Kise menyukaai nya dan berakhir menyakiti nya.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

fiuhh, fanfic yang telah terkubur bangkit kembali XD #plak

mungkin kalian agak bingung baca nya soalnya alurnya ada maju-mundur, mundur-maju. tapi aku harap kalian mengerti :D

yang tau lagu ini pasti tau mv BAP - coffee shop yang satu ini :D

lagu nya bagus kok, kya mengenang seseorang di tempat yang biasa mereka ketemu, dan kemaren saya mengalami kejadian seperti fanfic ini T^T ohh men #malaahcurat

i hope you like it minna :D

jangan lupa rieviw, fav and follow :*

wanna rievew ?


End file.
